Just Shoot Me!
by LycoX
Summary: When Cisco goes bad it takes a surprise factor to bring him back to the good guys.


**Just Shoot Me**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This bit of GoldenVibe was recently inspired after I heard Lisa's 'just shoot me, Cisco' line for either a third or fourth time in Family of Rogues.**

* * *

The mechinations of Damien Darhk after he'd learned of the Flash's allies had turned one Cisco Ramon into a deeply changed individual with a quickly gained mastery of his powers thanks to the intense training Darhk had placed him under. Under the long lived man's tutelage, Cisco had learned he could see more then just what was going on in their time line and in others, that he could also create shock waves that could shatter concrete and steel. Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the Legends of Tomorrow all had varying difficulties with the changed Cisco and not even Constantine had been able to free the young man from Darhk's considerable power. Under Darhk, Cisco or Vibe as he liked to be called now designed himself a suit that included a set of gauntlets that could amplify his powers which had been another factor in the three teams having issues in taking him down.

Vibe's outfit consisted of a sleeveless jacket, black boots, black bulletproof leather pants with red lines on them, the top consisting of a top with gold color armored short sleeves with the lower half of the top being red while the rest looked gray with some gold at the top arouund the chest area with a hood to go along with it. Like the pants, the top, jacket, and hood were armored too in order to protect against bullets. He also wore a set of red and gold shades similar to the ones he wore during the time he and the others were trying to see into the timeline he kept dreaming of where Eobard Thawne had killed him. The glasses also served as a way to protect against anything that could potentially blind him along with protecting his identity since a small part of Cisco that wasn't affected by Darhk's power on him didn't want his family to see him the way he was and potentially get hurt.

Cisco had also cut his hair too since Darhk preferred those working for him to have short hair in order to look more presentable. Both the unaffected portion of Cisco and the twisted version thought the whole thing was stupid but it was done since he didn't want to experience the repercussions if he didn't do as requested. Things would come to a head between Darhk and the three teams one day when he decided to challenge them and Vibe was a part of the attack that was meant to try and wipe out the entire group in one fell swoop. Teams Arrow, Flash, Constantine, the Rogues, and the Legends of Tomorrow were joined by the League of Assassins now thankfully led by Nyssa after she had finally managed to take Malcolm's head as a combined unit to fight against Darhk. Vixen and a restored Jay Garrick were also part of the team of protectors as well.

Once words had been exchanged between the Green Arrow and Damien Darhk, the fight soon began afterwards and it was all basically mass chaos soon after. Barry and Jay were fighting as best as they could against the highly determined and evil Zoom while Oliver and Nyssa fought against Darhk as their allies fought valliantly against their attackers. Vibe was in his own fight against the Pied Piper and their sonic vibrations were leaving holes and anyone unfortunate enough to be near them a bit on the deaf side of things too. Hartley could hardly believe that Francisco had gone as dark as he had and it didn't feel right to him at all whatsoever as in his mind, Francisco was meant to be the good guy he fought against due to his allegiance with the Rogues and as an overall bad guy.

"Its hard to see you like this Cisco!" Called out Hartley as he dodged another sonic blast from his opponent.

"That name has no meaning to me as only Vibe exists." The former good guy replied tonelessly as he fired off another sonic blast in Hartley's direction.

The green clad Rogue barely managed to avoid the blast and threw one back at Cisco who merely deflected it with his own sonic blast. "I'm terribly sorry to tell you this little Cisco, oh… Wait… I'm not sorry at all actually. But I think you are quite wrong!" He charged at the manipulated engineer and threw a surprise sonic attack at him that sent Cisco flying to the ground with a groan.

Hartley walked up to the downed engineer and stood over him with a satisfied smile on his face. "You've no idea how long I've waited for a moment like this. Hopefully however that it benefitted you by knocking some sense back into that little head of yours."

A surprise blast sent him flying a good distance away until he landed with a loud groan as hitting the cement hurt like a bitch! This in turn allowed Vibe to stand over him with his gauntlets aimed right at him. "May you enjoy whatever passes for an afterlife for you."

Try as he might but Hartley could barely move to defend himself as the man he hardly knew anymore powered up his gauntlets for a massive blast against him when all of a sudden they were covered in gold! Which made the enspelled Vibe frown in annoyance while Hartley breathed a sigh of relief at the last second save. Vibe looked to where the unwanted interference came from and saw one Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart looking right at him with a saddened expression on her face as her Gold Gun rested on her shoulder. "Oh Cisco, it pains me to see you like this." And it really did since one of the most appealing things about the man was the sense of goodness about him.

"Your pain is none of my concern Golden Glider."

The part within him that had yet to be taken under Darhk's influenced hoped that nothing horrible would happen to Lisa and would have much rather preferred her to just get the Hell out of there! "The Cisco I knew would have said something in that cute and adorable way of his about how it would be a concern and I think that Cisco is still inside you no matter what that blonde jackass has done to you!"

Ohh how she wished she could trap that asshole in Gold for what he'd done to her Cisco! "As I told the fool on the ground next to us, that man is dead and all that is left is Vibe, Chosen of Damien Darhk." If the lovely Snart was honest with herself and she was, she was really, really beginning to hate the tonelessness in her man's voice when joy and compassion should be all in it!

She refused to believe the man she came to like, care about, and possibly even love was gone as he was one of the very few positive things in her life. Lisa wanted nothing to do with the lifeless and evil version of the Cisco Ramon before her and she would do whatever she could to get him back to his true self. "Let me look into your eyes then since they claim that the eyes are the windows to the soul. And I'll prove that you are more than just a tool for someone else."

It was a long shot and she knew it but it was about the only real good idea she had to try and get him back to his true self. And if it failed and she somehow lived through all this? Well… She'd just leave Central City and never return again or find love with another as this whole thing was making her realize that Cisco Ramon was it for her despite the fact they were on opposite sides in two different ways ironically enough. An irony the Snart sister hated quite a bit!

She watched as Cisco used his abilities to free himself of the Gold Gun's affects and Lisa couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about what he would do next. What he did next however really surprised her as he removed the glasses and she could see into those eyes of his that she had often found herself thinking about, amongst other things when it came to him. "You may look into my eyes but I tell you now that you will find NOTHING that you hope to see."

And he was damn sure of that! And if she did… Well... He'd just have to have his master do something about it as it could be an issue later on. Lisa stepped up to him as Hartley watched on and found himself hoping this wouldn't end with the girl's death. Staring intently into his eyes, she saw a glimmer of the engineer she had come to know and like and it gave her hope that she could get him back. Stepping back from him, the Snart sister gave him a smile that made Vibe a little confused as she should definitely not be smiling! "Why are you smiling when there's nothing to smile about?"

"Because baby, the Cisco I know is still there inside of you just waiting to be freed!"

Hartley wondered if the girl was just seeing things since she obviously had the hots for the guy. Course, considering her lot in life he supposed he couldn't blame her for her obvious lack of taste in men. Vibe growled in annoyance at the woman's words. "I pity you for the delusion you place yourself under! As mentioned before and for the last time, Cisco Ramon is dead!" He watched as the foolish woman shook her head in denial and told him how wrong he was.

"I can see it in your eyes baby, the man I know is still there and he wants out!"

A charge of his gauntlets was his answer but she made no move to back off and if anything, she appeared to be more determined then previously. _Very well, if she's willing to die for foolish beliefs then who am I to deny her the death she wishes?_

Looking at the powering gauntlets with an expression that combined determination and sadness, she dropped her gun to the ground with a loud clatter as she looked into his eyes one last time. "If that's the way its going to be Cisco… Then do it. Shoot me Cisco!" Screamed out the girl as she tried to fight off any tears.

Extending his hands forward as Hartley tried to get up to stop a senseless murder that would send little Cisco deeper into the dark hole he'd been dragged into, he watched as the so called Vibe seemed to hesitate. And it made the man wonder if that bit of him the girl seemed to think was still there was actually true. Lisa noticed the hesitation as well. "Well!? What are you waiting for!? Do it! Show me the heartless bastard you've been turned into! SHOOT ME!"

It was probably fortunate that her brother wasn't nearby or even able to hear her scream over all the fighting as he would have charged right in and likely ended Cisco for good despite the deal with Barry. "Get… Get out of here Snart!" Ordered Hartley as he tried once more to get up but the girl refused to listen.

Vibe tried once more to send out the kill shot but his body refused to do as he wanted much to his growing ire. On the inside that bit of Cisco that was still good was fighting against the darkness the hardest he'd done yet and was gaining ground! Vibe growled as he tried another attempt until he was brought to his knees while Lisa and Hartley as he finally managed to get up while still in pain watched on in confusion and hope. "Augh! What's going on!?" Roared out Vibe angrily as the real Cisco valiantly fought on from the inside.

And it wasn't long before the two witnessed the strange sight of a black essence coming out of his body and mouth with a yell before dissipating completely. The restored Cisco went down to his hands and knees afterwards while breathing heavily and Lisa was quick to kneel down next to him in concern. "Cisco? You okay baby?"

Her man could only look up and stare at her in shock and amazement over how far she'd been willing to go in her belief of him. "You… You never gave up on me." He told her in amazed wonder.

Lisa smiled at him and the engineer could swear he felt his heart tighten in a good way at the sight of that smile. "No, I never did babe!"

She was surprised when he suddenly hugged her tightly while Hartley watched on and Damien Darhk could also be heard yelling for a retreat while also lacking half an arm but the two paid no attention to what all was going on around them as they were only concerned with one another. Lisa quickly got past her surprise of the action and hugged him back just as tightly and whispered words of encouragement to him as she felt him cry in relief and the freedom he finally got back.

For a time after he'd gotten back his freedom, Cisco didn't wear the suit again and refused to use his powers but Lisa stuck with him through it all while even giving up the Rogue life much to her brother's annoyance. But at least it was with Ramon so that was some compensation for him. The engineer also stayed away from STAR Labs since he felt like he had no right to be around his friends until Barry and Caitlin showed up at his house to talk with him. Something that had thankfully worked and he was soon back at the Labs with Lisa along for the ride. Which had made Jax and Kendra a little wary of her and of Cisco to some extent.

But as time went on the two were able to gain their complete trust and Lisa and Cisco continued to fall deeper for one another and the man could never see himself with any other girl ever again. Something that bothered the Hell out of his brother Dante considering the kidnapping thing but eventually he came around once he realized just how serious the girl was about his little brother. It wouldn't be until a final last attack from Darhk in Star City that Cisco would find himself suiting up once again and helping out in the fight with Lisa right by his side. And in a moment that would be told for years to come, the engineer with a love for Big Bang Theory t-shirts and other fandom t-shirts he liked to wear, came a proposal from him as they fought Darhk's HIVE forces. Lisa actually had found it romantic and pretty much something that would be them and had immediately said yes followed by a soul searing kiss that left the two of them breathless.

Her brother nearly blew a gasket when he found that out since a part of him had been hoping his baby sister would come back to the Rogues. But that particular moment had made him realize she was finally and truly happy and was rather happy when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. Cisco and Lisa Ramon would enjoy many years together in life as not only super heroes but as a loving married couple with quite a few children and grandchildren before crossing over into the afterlife and continuing the love between them that many had come to refer to as GoldenVibe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Gotta love inspiration and may those of you who read this have really enjoyed it! R and R!**


End file.
